1973 Rev N Go 350
The 1973 Rev N Go 350 is race 11 taking place after the infamous and historic 1973 Tow Cap 400. We see an update of The King who is still hospitalized after his crash last week. The winner of this race is Kraig Shiftright dedicating the win to The King with Slide Powers second and John Retoline 3rd. Pinkie and Spike announced the pre-race. Television Biography Network: ABC Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Before the race Spike: So as you know The King had a horrible crash last week in Las Vegas and he is missing today's race in Phoenix. According to family he is likely to miss Chicagoland, Pocono and Calladega. He MIGHT return in Bristol. Pinkie: NO! HE WILL DIE! WILLIAM WILL LIKELY BE ROOKIE! Spike: Hopefully not, but who knows? Pinkie: If he doesn't recover, he will retire for life! Spike: Today will be normal and not that historic unlike last week in Vegas. How are you doing King? (The King is in hospital, Roger and Luke have just arrived) Roger: The race is over and we are HERE! How are you doing King? The King: Good to see you Roger and Luke! I'm not weak anymore compared to last weak but my poor tires still hurt sometimes! You see all my tires burst when I hit the divider and when they skidded on the grass for a good 500 meters it hurt REAL BAD! Luke: I'm sorry King. (starts to cry) Roger (crying): I can't believe this happened! Lee: It's ok you two. I'm Strip's dad Lee Weathers. You see my son is a very strong racer. Lola: He sure is. (Lola is The King's sister, her husband Paul was there too) Paul: Oh my (Popeye toot) god Strip you were not kidding about these two! The King: Yup they can get very crazy sometimes. Like now. Roger (crying): I WANT YOU BACK AS THE MAIN RACER! IT'S VERY ODD WITH WILLIAM AXEL AROUND AND NOT YOU! Luke (crying): WILLIAM AXEL IS JUST NOT AS GOOD OF A RACER AS YOU! The King: It's okay Team Dinoco. Even it hurts- OW! Luke and Roger (crying): NOOOOOOO! The King: What? Roger(crying): YOU SAID OW THAT MEANS YOU ARE HURT STILL AND WILL MISS 814 RACES! The King: No guys it's ok. I will recover and race again soon! Roger(stops crying): I'm happy to know you will probably race again! BUT! BUT WHAT IF HE HAS TO BE FORCED TO RETIRE(bawls harder) Lee: Don't worry he will surely race again. This is his first ever major crash and he is recovering pretty well. Its ok Roger. Luke: Thank you Lee! I needed to know that! Roger(sniffs): Thanks I guess. Lee: Luke. You know the entire Weathers family is here, even my sister and brother. (someone comes in) The King: Hey Tex. Tex: How are you doing Strip? That was a bad crash and I just wanted to see how you are doing. The King: Better then Luke and Roger... They bawled some time ago. Tex: Yeah there is water on the floor so I see they did. Luke: Will he ever race again? Tex: Of course he will! he is the king! The King: You know I will. I am not weak anymore but I was beaten up bad. I should be back in probably four to ten races depending. But I promise. The King shall return. (end of transcript)